La mission
by KeArrow
Summary: des difficultés de suivre la voie des ninjas. Attention spoil


* * *

Bonjour

Me voila de retour avec une nouvelle histoire. Je prévois environ 5 chapitres.

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Attention !** Présence de spoils et de situations pouvant choquer certains dans les chapitres à venir. J'ai donc mis un rating M à juste titre.

Les personnages sont tous adultes, donc j'ai tenté d'imaginer des traits de caractères plus adultes tout en conservant ce qui fait leur particularité. Je ne sais malheureusement pas si j'y suis arrivée.

Autre chose. Je ne suis pas une professionnelle de l'orthographe. Ainsi, malgré les nombreuses relectures, j'ai pu laisser passer d'horribles immondices grammaticales. Je m'en excuse humblement.

" pensées"

-conversation

_souvenirs, songes_

**LA MISSION**

Dans le monde ninja, si vous demandiez à n'importe qui quelle était la plus importante des nations, il vous répondrait sans hésiter que la nation du feu comptait parmi les plus puissantes et que Konoha, son village caché, était le village ninja le plus grand de tous, au point même de n'avoir plus de village, que le nom. De nombreux shinobi s'enorgueillissaient en effet, d'arborer le bandeau à la feuille, remplissant leurs missions aux quatre coins du monde pour le seul intérêt de leur pays. Ainsi, au fil du temps, une véritable administration avait été mise en place pour gérer les activités de cette multitude.

Assis derrière son bureau du service des retours de missions, Shiranui Genma s'évertuait à consigner de sa fine écriture, les noms des dernières équipes de ninjas rentrées en cette soirée de fin d'été. Sur un immense registre à la reliure bleue étaient soigneusement couchés les noms, prénoms et grades de chaque Shinobi, de même que la nature de la mission qui leur avait été confiée. Une petite case figurait à la fin de cette liste, une petite case qu'il n'avait plus coché depuis des mois, à sa grande satisfaction. Ce petit carré devait être noirci chaque fois qu'un ninja mourrait en mission.

Genma termina son travail avec un soupir de satisfaction, s'accordant une pause bien méritée en regardant à travers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, masquant les splendides couleurs fauves de la frondaison annonçant l'arrivée de l'automne. Quelques feuilles qui commençaient à se détacher des arbres, virevoltaient ça et là, ballottées par une bise dont il pouvait, de son bureau, sentir la fraîcheur. Il contempla un instant l'activité incessante du village.

-Voila l'été qui se termine, pensa t-il à haute voix. Je serais bien mieux sous ma couette, mais apparemment mon travail n'est pas terminé, reprit-il en se dirigeant vers le bureau du chef du village.

-C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Hyuuga san. Cependant, nous ne vous attendions que demain matin.

- Bonsoir Shiranui san. Il commençait à faire froid et j'ai envie d'un bon bain, j'ai donc hâté le pas.

Genma releva la tête de la pile de dossiers qu'il consultait, pour regarder la jeune fille qui venait de lui répondre avec tant d'aplomb. Hakama noir, kimono blanc le tout accompagné de zori en paille, et saupoudré d'une bonne poignée de poussière. Son interlocutrice replaça une mèche de cheveux, derrière son oreille. A vingt deux ans, Hinata Hyuuga, jeune juunin de Konoha, était vraiment différente de la jeune fille aux airs d'animal traqué dont il avait le souvenir. Si elle avait perdu son célèbre bégaiement et gagné un peu d'assurance, « au point de répondre du tac-o-tac quand il le fallait » nota t-il, elle restait tout de même très réservée ainsi que l'attestaient ses mains à présent croisées dans son dos.

Il lui sourit franchement.

-Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

-Il était un peu long mais fut plein de surprises. Puis je vois l'hokage je vous prie ?

-Bien sur, Tsunade sama vous attend, je vous en prie entrez donc. Vous pouvez laisser vos affaires ici dit-il, en désignant le sac qu'elle tenait en bandoulière d'où dépassait un shakuhachi de bambou verni.

**#**

Hinata entra dans le bureau du cinquième chef du village, la sannin Koichi Tsunade, après avoir frappé à la lourde porte de bois richement travaillé.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut que la lumière avait été tamisée. Le plafonnier était éteint et seules subsistaient les lumières secondaires de deux petites lampes installées dans la pièce ce qui, conjugué avec les étagères encombrées de dossiers et de rouleaux, donnait à l'endroit une douce atmosphère de bibliothèque.

-Bonsoir Tsunade sama.

-Hinata chan comment vas-tu ? La femme qui avait parlé, se tenait derrière un immense bureau de bois sombre, entièrement recouvert de dossiers en cours de traitement, de feuilles volantes, et de matériel de bureau. Deux carafes de saké vides ainsi qu'un bol complétaient de manière incongrue le tableau, soulignant par ailleurs le fameux penchant de l'hokage le plus excentrique qu'aie connu Konoha. Tsunade, célèbre ninja médical, portait ses soixante années comme l'on porterait une fleur. Avec légèreté. N'ayant jamais renoncé à la jeunesse artificielle que lui procurait le jutsu qu'elle avait jadis mis au point, la blonde sannin conservait la fraîcheur ainsi que les formes généreuses et fermes d'une jeune femme dans la force de l'âge.

L'hokage se leva de son fauteuil.

Alors que Hinata allait répondre, une dizaine de billes métalliques tombèrent avec fracas sur le sol. Les deux femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis lentement Hinata détourna son regard et scruta la pièce. C'est alors qu'elle vit dans l'entrebâillement d'une armoire, les lumières clignotantes d'une machine à sous. Son regard se fixa une nouvelle fois sur l'hokage qui affichait un sourire gêné ainsi qu'une rougeur coupable. L'étonnement d'Hinata était palpable.

-Avez vous fait installer une machine de pachinko dans votre bureau ?

-Hum oui. En fait, je n'ai plus le temps d'aller au casino avec tout ce travail et Shizune me fait sans cesse la guerre, alors j'ai fait venir le casino à moi. Il ne faudrait pas que je perde la main. Tsunade se gratta la tête nerveusement avant de se reprendre, affichant un air menaçant.

-Hyuuga Hinata, il va de soi que ce qui se passe dans ce bureau reste dans ce bureau. Est ce clair ?

-Oui Tsunade sama, répondit la jeune femme en se mettant instinctivement au garde à vous. « Je m'aperçois que l'hokage n'a pas perdu ses bonnes habitudes. Comme c'est rassurant » se dit elle. Un air lasse s'afficha sur son visage.

Soudain l'ambiance se fit à la fois plus détendue et plus sérieuse. Tsunade croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, et son regard s'adoucit sensiblement.

-Bien ! Alors comment s'est passée ta mission ? Hinata se mit dans une position de repos, tandis que l'hokage se mettait à faire les cent pas.

-J'ai réussi à obtenir les informations que nous recherchions. Comme vous le savez, le nunekin Kisame est entré en contact avec le daimyo du pays de la rivière Kobayashi Ikeda depuis environ quatre mois.

-Oui j'ai lu tes précédents messages. Il a bien choisi son pays en tout cas. Lorsque le précédent kage du village caché de ce pays a été tué, nos informateurs nous ont rapportés qu'il était désorganisé et en proie à des luttes internes incessantes. Le Daimyo semblait débordé.

- En effet, ce fut le cas jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kisame. Le pays avait été mis à feu et à sang par d'anciens ninja à la tête de factions rivales, qui voulaient tous prendre le pouvoir et la tête du village caché. Certains s'en sont même pris à Kobayachi. C'est pourquoi le Daimyo s'était entouré d'une garde armée. Une sorte de milice personnelle chargée d'assurer sa protection.

-Quelle était sa puissance ?

-Et bien jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kisame, elle était essentiellement composée de guerriers non ninjas. La quinzaine de shinobis que j'y ai comptée, sur une soixantaine de gardes, avait un niveau moyen de chuunin. Je n'ai compté que 3 juunins, dont deux réellement inquiétants.

-Inquiétants ?

-Oui ils sont de la même religion que Hidan, l'ancien membre de l'Akatsuki neutralisé par Shikamaru, et utilisent les mêmes techniques que lui, même si leur puissance est quelque peu inférieure. Hidan, était assez haut placé dans la hiérarchie du culte et c'est ce qui lui conférait son immortalité. Ils semblent cependant assez difficiles à tuer.

-En effet, c'est inquiétant. Et qu'a pu changer l'arrivée de Kisame ?

-Il a renversé la donne. Officiellement le Daimyo aurait repris les choses en mains en détruisant le village caché. Officieusement, c'est Kisame qui s'est chargé de tout remettre en ordre. Les luttes ont cessé. Les ninjas qui n'ont pas intégré la milice du daimyo ont soit été tués soit se sont exilés. Lorsque je suis partie j'ai compté 22 juunins ou ninjas de niveau équivalent et 46 chuunins. Tous ne font pas partie du pays de la rivière.

-Pas de gennins ?

-Non. Ils ne survivent pas à « l'entretien d'embauche ». Kisame, qui est devenu son premier lieutenant, assure lui-même les « sélections » et ne garde que les plus doués et les plus prometteurs.

-Les informations se recoupent. Nos troupes postées à la frontière nous ont fait part de mouvements suspects en direction de la capitale. Quel est le but de Kobayashi ?

-Le Daimyo voudrait abolir le système du village caché et intégrer les ninjas de son pays dans une armée régulière dont il serait le chef.

-Il conjuguerait ainsi pouvoir militaire et pouvoir politique.

-Oui c'est ce qu'il voudrait. Il pense se servir de Kisame. Mais celui-ci à d'autres desseins. C'est en fait le contraire qui devrait se produire. Kisame envisage de reprendre le contrôle du pays et beaucoup de ninjas lui sont fidèles. Il s'en est assuré lors des recrutements. Kobayachi n'est qu'un pantin.

-Quand penses tu qu'il renversera le Daimyo ?

-Je pense que d'ici au printemps, il aura réuni la puissance politique et militaire pour éliminer Kobayachi sans risque de soulèvement.

-Qu'en est il des deux ninjas adeptes de Jashin ?

-Ils semblent n'être fidèles qu'à Jashin. Si Kisame s'allie les jashinistes, ils seront de redoutables alliés. Cependant, tout dépend de l'offre qu'il leur fera. Cette religion est minoritaire dans ce pays, ça serait un bon moyen pour les membres du culte de la développer.

L'hokage s'arrêta de marcher et se retrouva face à la fenêtre, d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir les rues de la ville, un air à la fois pensif et inquiet sur le visage.

-Je vois. La situation n'est pas brillante. Nous pensions en avoir fini avec l'Akatsuki depuis que Naruto a tué Pein et que nos forces ont opéré des coupes claires dans leurs rangs. Mais ont dirait que les membres survivant sont aussi dangereux, sinon plus, que l'ancienne organisation.

Elle se retourna vers Hinata. La jeune femme qui était restée debout, ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue, pourtant la Cinquième savait que ce n'était qu'une façade.

-Bien. Tu as fait du bon travail Hinata. Tu dois être fatiguée et c'est bien normal. Je pense aussi qu'après six mois de mission solo, tu dois rêver de retrouver ton foyer. Sois demain à 11heures dans la salle de réunion pour un débriefing avec l'Etat Major Général. Elle lui tendit un papier blanc sur lesquels avaient été griffonnés quelques mots. Maintenant avant de te libérer, passe au contrôle médical. Shizune t'y attendra. Tu lui remettras ces instructions de ma part.

Hinata prit le papier sans lui accorder un regard. Et s'inclina devant sa supérieure.

-Entendu, hokage sama.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, Tsunade la retint une dernière fois.

-Au fait Hinata chan, bon retour parmi les tiens.

Hinata se retourna, un petit sourire éclairant son visage.

-Merci Tsunade sama.

**#**

Deux heures après cette entrevue, la jeune femme entra enfin chez elle. Elle avait dû se conformer au règlement en se rendant au centre médical et subir le contrôle de rigueur pour tout ninja de retour de mission. Pendant une heure et demie elle avait enduré tous les examens physiques, prises de sang et autres tests visant à déceler toute trace de blessures ou autre traumatismes de toute nature, montrant une quelconque inaptitude à la reprise de ses activités.

Ouvrant la porte de son appartement, elle soupira longuement en déposant ses clés sur un guéridon. Elle enleva ses zoris ainsi que ses tabi pleines de poussière, puis enfouit ses pieds dans ses sandales d'intérieur avec un immense soupir. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain tout en se déshabillant, laissant ses vêtements joncher le sol de l'appartement qu'elle occupait depuis bientôt deux ans. Elle était entrée en possession de son héritage maternel peu après le Seijin no Hi qui avait marqué son passage à l'âge adulte, de même que l'avènement de nouvelles responsabilités. Tout en défaisant sa longue tresse d'ébène, elle se prépara un bain chaud puis s'assit sur le petit tabouret de douche et commença à se frictionner d'un air absent. Son regard se fit vague tandis qu'elle frottait vigoureusement son corps fin et musclé. Ses cheveux mouillés cascadaient librement jusqu'au creux de ses reins. La crasse et la poussière s'écoulèrent lentement, en une longue spirale vers le siphon de la douche, dévoilant peu à peu la pâleur de son teint. Au bout de quelques temps, sa peau prit une teinte rosée. Elle commença à sentir une légère douleur sur sa poitrine, là où depuis cinq bonnes minutes passait et repassait le gant de crin rempli de savon à la pêche. Sortant de ses pensées, elle prit le shampoing et entreprit de se frictionner la tête. Trois lavages furent nécessaires avant qu'elle ne se sente assez propre pour s'enfoncer jusqu'au cou dans l'eau brûlante de la baignoire qui ornait angle de la pièce.

L'endroit en question était actuellement éclairé par quatre lampes sphériques dont elle faisait varier la luminosité au gré de ses envies. Un néon ornait le haut du lavabo, diffusant une lumière blanche, plus vive, selon ses besoins. Celui-ci illuminait un immense miroir. Une petite armoire contenant des serviettes, des sous vêtements ainsi que des produits féminins, un petit carré de douche où trônait le tabouret de bois foncé sur lequel elle était assise plus tôt, ainsi qu'une baignoire d'angle que l'on pouvait fermer par un panneau coulissant, le tout de couleur beige constituaient le reste du mobilier de la salle de bain d'Hinata.

La jeune ninja s'assoupit dans son bain.

_Cette odeur … tout ce sang… Je vais te tuer !_

Hinata se réveilla en sursaut.

« J'ai dû dormir quelques secondes ». L'eau du bain était, en effet, encore chaude. Elle en sortit donc et s'enroula dans un épais peignoir lavande, avant de se brosser les dents et d'entreprendre le long travail de démêler ses cheveux et de les sécher. Une heure plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bain et se rendit dans sa chambre pour revêtir une nuisette de soie noire. Elle enfila la robe de chambre assortie puis alla ramasser les vêtements ainsi que son sac qu'elle avait laissé choir peu de temps auparavant. C'est alors qu'elle prit la peine de contempler le foyer qu'elle avait quitté six mois plus tôt.

Son regard se promena de droite à gauche. La cuisine de style américain était séparée de la salle à manger par un bar et quatre tabourets. Le coin salon était matérialisé par un tapis de bambou qu'encadraient un canapé en cuir noir, une table basse en bois massif de la même teinte et de nombreux coussins multicolores que l'on pouvait utiliser comme sièges. Dans un coin siégeaient une télévision ainsi qu'une platine vinyle et quelques disques. Une partie de la pièce était consacrée aux ancêtres de la famille Hyuuga. Y figuraient un petit autel qu'il était possible de fermer à clef, ainsi que deux porte-encens en bois laqué placés devant les photos des défunts qui lui étaient chers. Contre le mur, un escalier japonais sur lequel figuraient photos et souvenirs de son équipe, de sa famille et de ses amis, complétait l'ensemble. Enfin, une porte fenêtre donnait sur une véranda orientée plein sud. Le tout était émaillé de touches de couleur verte apportées par la présence de plantes d'intérieur.

« Tout est impeccablement rangé. J'ai bien fait de lui confier les clefs. Il a arrosé les plantes et il y a même des fleurs fraîches » un petit sourire effleura ses lèvres.

Hinata alla présenter ses respects aux ancêtres, avant de changer l'eau des fleurs et de se préparer une tisane qu'elle sirota sur la terrasse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au bar où elle avait mis les médicaments que lui avait donné Shizune : une boîte de contraceptifs et une de somnifères, puis résolu de les amener dans la salle de bain avec le reste de ses effets.

« Il serait toujours temps de faire une lessive demain » se dit elle d'un air lasse. Elle emporta deux comprimés et un verre d'eau dans sa chambre. Avalant ses drogues distraitement, elle s'allongea sur son futon et attendit que le somnifère face effet.

_-Cette brise est rafraîchissante, j'entends le bruit des feuilles dans le jardin…_

_- Oui et l-l'ombre des arbres danse s-sur les murs de papier Hinata s-sama._

_-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi voyons. _

_-M-mais vous êtes d-d'une bonne fa-famille Hinata s-sama._

_-Plus maintenant. Je suis désormais ton égale. Nous sommes toutes les deux au service de Hitomi sama. Appelle moi Hinata chan._

Hinata se redressa sur son futon. Frottant ses grands yeux nacrés.

-Le somnifère ne fera plus effet ce soir apparemment.

Elle se leva et prit quelque chose dans son sac de voyage et enfin alla à la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit. Une petite flamme s'éleva de ses doigts. Lentement, elle redéposa le briquet avant d'expirer une longue volute de fumée.

-Ce soir non plus je ne trouverai pas le repos. Elle expira une nouvelle latte de fumée, tout en contemplant le mince croissant de lune qui au loin achevait sa course.

**#**

Tsunade relu le compte rendu une troisième fois. Elle se frotta les yeux, signe chez elle d'une intense émotion.

-Très bien Shizune. Place la quelques temps sous surveillance. Et transmet le dossier à Yamanaka Ino.

**#**

Des commentaires me seraient très utiles pour la suite de cette histoire. So, review ?


End file.
